


Just a Little Hush

by JekkieFan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, No Dialogue, Noah's Ark, Other, aziraphale is only there for a little bit, but it's also kinda soft at the same time, soft, the ark situation is naturally sad so angst is to be expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekkieFan/pseuds/JekkieFan
Summary: The demon Crawly has successfully hidden a dozen or so little stowaways on board the ark. Now they must wait out the storm. During which Crawly comforts a distressed child.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Just a Little Hush

It was raining.

Not like a fine mist, nor like refreshing droplets gifted from the heavens. No, this was the roaring of a cold rain. The echo of booming thunder shook the beams of the ark, and the waves rocked those who took shelter inside. The gentle harmony of sleeping animals and children conflicted with the cacophonous melody of groaning wood.

Every part of Crawly’s serpentine nature told him to hide away from the quaking storm. Instead he protectively coiled around the miraculously slumbering stowaways. The demon had exhausted himself saving what children he could, and cursed himself for those he had to leave behind. Anger towards the Almighty bubbled up for the millionth time that night. But before it boiled over another crack of thunder shook him to his core. The sound that followed was a faint sniffing, barely audible in the storm.

Crawly turned his scaly head to find the source. He scanned over the nestled children of varying ages. Each face and body perfectly relaxed, save for one. With ease his serpent eyes found a child, of maybe six years or less, stirring from a frightful sleep. He slithered to the child, and transformed into his more familiar human corporation. Tears covered the child’s waking face. Her sorrowful eyes searched for comfort in the darkness. The demon put his hand on her curly head, and in turn the child clung to his lap. For a moment Crawly found an iota of humor in this. That a child would turn to a stranger, a demon, for solace. He gently moved the child, and held her comfortably in his arms. With soft circles rubbed into her back, he silently soothed the child. She sniffed and wiped her tears on his dry robes. As Crawly continued to calm the doleful child the distant sound of muted footsteps grew louder. The demon didn’t feel the need to hide. He knew who it was.

A faint glow crept into the room. Not the light of a lantern, but the angelic glow of a certain principality. The angel entered and looked up in silent surprise. Sitting in the middle of the slumbering and huddled children were a pair of yellow eyes staring back at him.

The two remained like that for some time, fixed onto each other’s gaze. Gold light shining on yellow eyes in a dark room. Aziraphale broke the moment with a small sigh, and an even smaller smile. The angel snapped his fingers as he pulled a minor miracle from the heavens.

Crawly looked down to find the now sleeping child dreaming of whatever she liked best. When he looked up he found an empty hall.

Outside it still poured, and thundered, and shook. But inside things were a little calmer than they had been before.

**Author's Note:**

> First I wanna thank SuperiorDimwit for beta reading this for me. I wrote this when I was really tried, so they were a big help. They have some fics here on ao3, so if it's your thing then you should go check them out.  
The title is a line from the Hozier song "Sedated" which I thought kinda-sorta-maybe fit???.... It's a chill song nonetheless.  
But yeah, this little scene has been stuck in my head for some time, so it's nice to finally get it out into the real world. Leave a comment or kudos if you feel like it. Either way, hope you all have a nice day!


End file.
